


Festive Affection

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But only at the way end, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, Play Fighting, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sean and his boyfriend get affectionate by the (fake) fire.
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Male Reader, Sean McLoughlin/You
Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567090
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Festive Affection

"Hello my sexy, sexy bear of a boyfriend." Seán took a seat on the carpet next to his aforementioned boyfriend, then leaned into his side. "What're you up to?"

"Not much, just putting the fireplace thing on the telly." ______ wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and he instinctively cuddled in closer. Sitting like this reminded him of just how small Seán was in comparison. He'd never admit it and Seán would probably smack him if he said it, but Seán is total twink.

"Gonna play some Christmas tunes?"

He held the remote in his boyfriend's direction. "Yeah, wanna pick 'em out?" Seán took it and ______ took the opportunity to move Seán into his lap. He was basically half way there, anyway. ______ wrapped his arms around his middle. Calloused fingers found their way to sensitive sides. Seán twitched a bit and giggled, which only sealed his fate.

Seán dropped the remote and grabbed for ______'s hands, trying to pull them away from his skin, failing miserably. And now, his stomach hurt from laughing.

There wasn't a way for him to escape, his best idea was to try to pull his body forward. Unfortunately, he was pressed up against ______'s chest, and his boyfriend was definitely strong enough to hold him in place, so he ended pushing himself further into his boyfriend's lap. 

______ loosened his grip for moment as he groaned at the friction. Seán managed to wrench himself out of his boyfriend's grip and basically threw himself onto the floor. He pointed at boyfriend, a little breathless, "haha, I win."

"Says the one who looks fucked out from just a bit of tickling. You have a tickle kink that I don't know about?"

"Maybe, but I still won, so give me my prize." He made grabby hands at ______.

"And what's your prize?"

"You." Seán pulled ______ by his shirt, making him lay on top of him, then wrapped his arms his boyfriend's neck. "Now, gimme that sweet, Christmas, by-the-fire loving."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays :)


End file.
